An Alchemist's Rescue Mission
by Arina45
Summary: Edward and Alphonse are assigned a mission completely out of the ordinary. But can they even survive the first part of it?


Chapter One

An unrelenting drizzle was falling in Semaris city, the sky as impenetrable and grey as a stone wall. It had been like this for the last two days, and it didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon.

Cars ran by on the streets during the current afterschool rush hour. Some small children were hopping from puddle to puddle, giggling as the water splashed into each other's faces. Their parents sat on a bench a little ways off, awaiting their rides home while huddling together under their umbrellas.

On another such bench on the other side of the street sat two young teens. One of them was a girl around thirteen, with blonde hair cutting off just above her shoulders, while the other was a boy around the same age with spikey, white-blonde hair sticking straight out in the back, fluffing out from under his navy blue baseball cap. They appeared to be siblings, for they both had same piercing blue eyes, the same slim body build, and many other shared characteristics. The girl shivered, tightly closing her tan trench coat over herself as she absorbed herself inside her book, while the boy twirled around the umbrella he was holding over them both, glancing over the girl's shoulder every now and then to see what she was reading.

One of those such times, she glanced back up at him and raised an eyebrow inquiringly. "What? I like reading Warriors!" He teased her. She just rolled her eyes and punched his arm. "Yeah right, Yokoru. I know you're just bored out of your tiny little mind!" She chuckled. "Hey, that hurts, Arina!" he said in mock anger, punching her back. This continued until Yokoru accidentally dropped the umbrella, forcing them to bring their battle to a draw.

"Yoko, hurry and grab the umbrella!" she squeaked as the rain started soaking through her clothes and her book. "I'm trying, I'm trying!" he smirked, going as slowly as he possibly could. Arina indignantly pushed her now soaked bangs out of her face, her sapphire blue eyes flashing with annoyance. Yokoru could be such a jerk sometimes, she thought, sighing as her bangs fell straight back into her face.

Eventually, he came back with a dripping umbrella and an annoyingly wide grin plastered across his face. He didn't seem to mind the fact that he was now completely soaked to the bone. He sloshed over and slid back down into the bench next to her, lifting the umbrella overhead once again.

Arina glared testily at him. "I hope you're happy with yourself." She hissed, trying to shake as much water as she could off of her book and squeezing some out of her scarf. "Very!" he laughed, slinging a sopping wet arm around her shoulders. She cringed, but didn't pull away, for she didn't want to leave what little protection the umbrella now offered.

A few moments later, Arina suddenly noticed a strange noise that was slowly getting louder. When she strained her ears to listen closer, she made it out to be something like…some sort of _clanking _sound. And it sounded like it was coming closer. "Yoko…do you hear that?" she whispered. "Hear what?"

_Clank-clank_

"That!"

_Clank-clank_

"…Yeah! What is it?" He asked confusedly. "I'm not sure…but it's coming this way! And it sounds…huge!" she answered, clutching at the side of his jacket.

_Clank-clank_

_Clank-clank_

_Clank-clank_

Arina shut her eyes tight, while Yoko tensed readily; waiting for whatever was coming, hoping it would just pass them by…

"Um…hello? E-Excuse me?" Arina cracked one cautious eye open, surprised to hear such a young, timid voice. "Pardon me, Ma'am?" Came the same voice. Arina slowly peeked up from under the umbrella. Her mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Y-Yokoru?" she stammered.

"Yeah?" he answered, his eyes as wide as marbles.

"Um…what is…_that?"_

Standing in front of them was a big, no, _huge_ suit of armor. Around seven feet tall! Arina and Yoko just sat there, gaping. "Sorry to bother you two, but…um…do you know a place where we could stay the night? M-My big brother's a little worn out." It asked very politely. They balked at how young the voice sounded, compared to how large this person was! "Your...brother?" Arina asked, seeing no one else around.

The person in armor nodded and turned slightly to show a small boy slouched limply against his back, supported only by the armored person's strong arms under his legs. The boy's long, blonde hair was tied back into a braid that was coming loose in the rain, and the crimson red coat he was wearing was soaked thoroughly along with the rest of him. He was snoring quietly, apparently sleeping.

"Um…did you say _big _brother?" Yoko asked in disbelief, noting the boy's small stature. The armor nodded. Arina thought she saw the boy twitch slightly at the question, but she was probably imagining it. Or...was she? _No, he's probably just shivering_. She reasoned.

Arina felt sudden pity for the both of them, running around all day in this relentless rain. "Hey, we were just about to leave for our own house. Why don't you stay with us for the night?" She asked them. The armored person took in a breath surprise. "O-Oh no! We couldn't-" "C'mon! It's not that far!" she enthused, starting to stand up. "Oi, Arina!" Yoko yelped, grabbing her arm and yanking her back down. "Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Yoko asked, finally snapped out of his shocked stupor. "Why not? They obviously have no idea where they're going!" She reasoned, elbowing Yoko in the ribs. The armored figure bowed its head in agreement. Yokoru seemed at loss, looking to his little sister, to the armored giant, to his tiny sleeping brother, then back to his sister. He finally sighed in defeat. "Fine. Go ahead."

Arina jumped up in satisfaction. "Alright, great!" She held out her right hand to the armor. "Hi, my name is Arina Takori! And the slow one over there is my brother, Yokoru Takori!" Yokoru snorted at the comment. The armored figure giggled a little, then reached out and took Arina's hand. "My name is Alphonse Elric. Pleased to meet you! My brother's name is Edward Elric. Thank you for deciding to take us in!"

Arina beamed from ear to ear, then grabbed Yokoru's arm and forced him to stand up. "Alright, now that we all know each other, let's all get out of this crazy rain, shall we? Follow me!" She cheered, waving to the others. Alphonse laughed at her energy and started trudging forward as fast as he could without waking his slumbering brother. "I found us a place, brother! Don't catch a cold, yet!"


End file.
